Living in a dream World
by randamogirl
Summary: This is a one shot that I've had in my head for a while now. I may do more like this, but it just depends and all. Its contains people from the Yogscast, in this one, Sips and Sjin. Please enjoy! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Love**

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh. Any reviews would be much appreciated, and any ideas may be put in for any others. If I continue this I'll probably do a few more one shots. Thanks xx**

It had been a cold, hard day sorting out the facility. With all the old blocks turned to sand, they had to find new ways to create power while battling with the mobs that seemed to spawn in the most annoying places. Sjin clambered into bed, only just managing to lift the covers over him by the time he'd fallen asleep. Meanwhile, Sips was checking the water in the pool, making sure none of the dirt was contaminating it after a...slight...explosion involving a creeper, and a sunbathing Sjin.

God dammit Sjin he thought when he saw tiny blocks of dirt floating in the water. Now he'd have to empty the pool, and then fill it up again before night came (which is almost was). "Sjin!" he hollered for his friend. "Get your lazy ass down here and help me with this pool dammit." No answer, the lazy bastard must have fallen asleep.

Walking into the facility to get a couple of buckets, he turned around hearing a noise. "Sjin, is that you? Stop messing about and help me here. This mess is your fault, and it's starting to snow!" Shivering, he opened the door, grabbing some buckets, and then walked down the path. Looking up, snow was falling on him, covering his hair, and then dripping down his already freezing back as it melted against the warmth of his body. Sips hated the snow, along with anything cold, so having to work in a poorly lit, freezing pool in the middle of the night was going to mean that someone, namely Sjin, was going to pay later.

Hsssssss! By the time he'd turned around, it was too late. The green mass that was a creeper had exploded, sending Sips and all the blocks around him to be thrown into the air. The explosion wasn't the main threat to Sips though, the pool behind him was already starting to freeze slightly, and the unconscious Sips was heading straight to it.

Sjin, dreaming about his best friend, woke up to a bang. At first he thought it was Sips slamming the door, annoyed that Sjin had already fallen asleep, but when there was no other sound, he grabbed his clothes, and sneaked outside. The first thing he saw was the building intact, so at least sips hadn't let in another creeper, but as he opened the door, he saw the pool spilling out onto the path, and no sign of Sips.

Oh no, he thought. Sips had got himself killed, and now he would be lost in this World all by himself without his best friend, and secret lover. He hadn't told anyone of his secret crush, not even Sips himself, but how could he. He could ruin his friendship with Sips, meaning he'd never be able to be with him again.

Edging himself to the poolside, he saw Sips' body floating towards the bottom of the pool. Without thinking, he dived in, dragging a barely breathing Sips out the pool.

"Please be ok, please" he said, hitting his friends back to get any water out of him. Finally he heard a gasp, as Sips coughed up the pool water that had almost killed him.

"Sjin" He whispered. "S..Sjin..did y..you just sa...save me?" His voice shacked as he attempted to warm up, holding onto Sjin as if for dear life.

"Yeah, I did. You really scared me then, never do something like that again." Sjin picked up his friend, wrapping him up and putting him to bed. He couldn't believe that he almost lost Sips, or that he and Sips were clinging onto each other. He'd dreamed about this, but never had he thought it would actually happen.

"Thanks, you're the best." Sips had started to warm up now, so he felt more confident speaking. "God dammit Sjin, are you crying?! Don't such a baby, I mean, I'm fine aren't I!"

"I..I know S..Sips, but I thought you were gonna die, and I couldn't bear to lose you." Sips stared at Sjin, those beautiful deep eyes. Smiling he said,

"You know what Sjin, I don't think that I could bear to lose you either." For just a second they looked directly at each other, slowly getting closer and closer. Sips smiled as Sjin blushed at their closeness, what a cutie he thought. No wonder he couldn't help but love him, forever blushing when Sips went to sit next to him, or touch him. Thinking of touching, Sips could almost unzip the spaceman suit that was the only thing stopping him and Sjin getting only closer really.

"Say, Sjin. I'm getting a bit cold, would you get in here and warm me up?" In seconds, Sjin had bolted in the double bed, and slipped in Sips arm.

Neither had to say anything, both could tell that right now, they were both completely and uncontrollably in love with one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction

Lewis and Simon

Strolling around outside, Lewis couldn't have been bothered earlier to grab his armour. There were so many torches around, and he had his trusty sword with him so there was no real threat with monsters. He could easily one shot them, he just had to be careful around creepers, they'd heard about Sips' accident, it could have been a lot worse if Sjin hadn't had been there to pull him out the pool!

Lewis liked walking around outside, staring at the stars. It reminded him of his home planet, and all the different galaxies they had learnt about as children, dreaming of one day flying and visiting them all. Lewis never imagined he'd end up in the World of Minecraftia, befriending a dwarf and so much more that to his child-self would have been just a fantasy that he would dismiss to fight monsters in space and ect. If Simon hadn't have been mining nearby to where Lewis had crashed, he probably would have died there, admittedly he would have been unconscious so he'd feel no pain while he died, but still, he owed his life to Simon.

"Lewis!" He heard a voice from the corner, it seemed to be Simon running towards him. "Lewis, you don't have any armour on you idiot. You could have died!"

"Well, I do have my sword so I thought that I'd be fine, I mean, it's not like I'm completely helpless, running 'round with no protection." It was nice that Simon cared, but really he was fine.

"Well sorry I cared, I mean sure, go ahead and find out if we can re spawn or not." Simon was obviously annoyed, oh dear. Now he'd have to apologise and say that Simon was right and all that stuff.

"Sorry, it's just nice to walk around with no armour dragging you down. I think I'm going to see Duncan, so you want to come?"

"I'm alright. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Looking slightly deflated, Simon walked back to the factory.

_**At Duncan's**_

"So, I heard about you and Simon." Duncan said, with a smirk on his face.

"Ughh. I don't get it, sure I didn't wear my armour, why is that a problem when I'm surrounded by torches!" He said waving his arms around wildly, almost smacking Duncan in the face.

"He's only being protective of you, that's why he doesn't want you round here too much as its too dangerous'"

"What the fuck? How's it dangerous here? Well, apart from you nuking peoples bases, but come on, it's not like you'd do something stupid, I mean sure, experiments can go wrong, but it's not like anything bad is going to happen here. He's never cared before either, and what about your safety, am I that likely to get injured?! I can look after myself!"

_**(10 minutes later)**_

"Wow, Simon really is under your skin, I think it's sweet about you two." Exclaimed Duncan, who had been trying not to laugh for the past 10 minutes or so.

"Wait...what?" Said Lewis. He suddenly realised that he'd been talking about Simon for the past 10 minutes, and that he felt that he could talk about him forever. Pushing these feeling aside, he stared at Duncan trying to figure out what he was going on about.

"You know, about you two being together and all. I'm not sure if Sips and Sjin know, but I can see it. I won't tell them if you don't want me to?"

Lewis, not knowing what to do, just stared at Duncan, thinking that finally, the scientist had finally lost it. How could he and Simon be together, they were just friends? Sure, Simon was over-protective, and blushed every time he entered the room, but that meant nothing ... but then again, Simon did keep trying to be alone with him...What was he going to do...

"Gotta go, bye!" Running out the castle, Lewis ran as fast as he could to the shape of Simon sitting on the sand, letting the river run over his feet. He hoped he hadn't messed up their friendship, it would be terrible if he did, but now he just hoped that Simon didn't feel the same and was prepared to listen to him.

"Simon! Simon! Listen, we need to talk. Simon." When seeing him though, his friend just ran of in the opposite direction...towards Sipsco. Why would he do that? That's when Lewis had an idea, and followed him, catching up quickly.

"Simon! Just listen to me for fucks sake. You forgot your armour, I was worried about you." Smiling at the dwarf, he waited for the result.

"L...Lewis...I..I'm so sorry, I've messed up our friendship, it's all my fault." Breaking down into tears, Simon curled up on a stone, hoping that Lewis would just go, and never talk to him again.

"Simon, did you even hear what I said. You forgot your armour, and I was really worried about you. You don't even have a sword."

From his castle, Duncan saw the whole thing, smiling. He hadn't realised that Lewis didn't know, he also knew secretly that there was more to Sjin looking after Sips that what seemed, but that was their secret to tell. Who knows, maybe even Duncan will be able to confront his crush.

Keep reading to find out :D


End file.
